


bloom

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Fluff, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Wilbur Soot, Older brother Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza minecraft adopts children, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot has Wings, Wingfic, dont @ me ok, hes the best older brother ever, philza minecraft the creator of minecraft, serial killer? more like serial adopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Inching forwards, Wilbur sharply inhaled before poking at Phil’s arm. The man continued snoring, and a frown made its way onto Wilbur’s tear-streaked face. He poked more aggressively until Phil’s eyes finally opened.The blonde man’s hat fell onto the ground, and he blinked a few times before registering the sight in front of him.“Wil? Why did you wake me up? What’s wrong?”orwilburs wings are growing in, and his dad and older brother are there to stay with him through it(if any cc's are uncomfortable with this i will ofc take it down)
Relationships: None, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_sad_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_sad_frog/gifts).



> tommy hasnt been adopted into sbi yet! which is why he is not here. also happy valentines day sad frog :)))

Wilbur’s back hurt. 

It had started as a little twinge. Muscles aching as he moved, stretching and encountering a particularly sore spot. At the time, he didn’t pay too much attention to it, focused on enjoying his childhood while it lasted. 

He played outside with his older brother Techno, pestered Phil while he was working, and generally wreaked havoc around the house. 

And sure, sometimes he would have to pause playtime because his shoulders hurt a little too much to ignore, but it was fine! 

See, Wilbur, despite all of his chaotic energy, didn’t like to bother people. Especially his family. They were busy, they worked hard, they kept him safe. So he didn’t really tell Phil or Techno about his back or shoulders, instead grinding his teeth and grinning through it. 

Eventually though, the problem became a little too...visible for Wilbur to continue ignoring it. The pain in his back was accompanied by raised bumpy skin, red and raw. He hadn’t noticed until he was getting out of the shower (which he could do all by himself now) and caught sight of red in the mirror. 

He hadn’t really been sure of what to do. Phil had been working extra hard in the village earlier that day, and Wilbur didn’t really want to interrupt his nap. So he quietly walked out of the bathroom and into his room. 

When Wilbur grabbed his favorite shirt and pulled it over his head, he definitely wasn’t expecting a flash of blinding pain. Dots swam in his eyes as he hunched over, tearfully clutching onto the half-ridden down shirt. He allowed the shirt to fully fall, the fabric brushing against his back only resulting in more discomfort.

Hesitating, Wilbur weighed his options. He really didn’t want to anger Phil, but Wilbur didn’t know what else he could do. Techno wasn’t home, either, so he couldn’t rely on his brother for help. 

Moving slowly, Wilbur inched his way out of his room and down the hall. Every step brought agony to the upper-center of his back. He had never felt pain like this before, and in the way only a child could, he came to the conclusion that he must be dying. 

There was no other conclusion. He had to be dying. 

Wilbur’s lower lip quivered. He didn’t want to die. 

Finally, after what felt like years of walking, Wilbur arrived in front of Phil’s room. He had always loved Phil’s room, with the calming colors and fancy designs along the walls. 

Gently, he twisted open the knob on the door. The door swung open to display the sight of a blonde winged man snoring on a bed, straw hat resting on his face. 

Inching forwards, Wilbur sharply inhaled before poking at Phil’s arm. The man continued snoring, and a frown made its way onto Wilbur’s tear-streaked face. He poked more aggressively until Phil’s eyes finally opened. 

The blonde man’s hat fell onto the ground, and he blinked a few times before registering the sight in front of him. 

“Wil? Why did you wake me up? What’s wrong?” Phil’s voice came out raspy and deep. It was obvious the man was exhausted, but Wilbur couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty anymore. 

The pain in his back had gone from a dull ache to sharp knives twisting and turning. He could no longer control his tears, allowing himself to stumble into Phil’s now sitting form. 

Unbeknownst to Wilbur, Phil was now staring down at his son with a concerned expression. Wilbur wasn’t really a crier. In fact, Phil couldn’t remember the last time Wilbur had cried barring his infancy. 

Tiny fingers wrapped themselves in Phil’s dark green robe, clutching onto the fabric like a lifeline. 

Phil gently encased Wilbur’s hands in his own, slowly pulling them away from the fabric. This only resulted in more sobbing, and despite his calm demeanor, Phil was panicking. He couldn’t fix something unless he knew what was wrong. 

“Hey, Wilbur, it’s okay. Look at me, your okay. Breathe for me, inhale, exhale. There we go. Can you tell me whats wrong, mate?” 

Wilbur sniffled, shaking. 

“Back, my-my back. Hurts.” 

Ah. Phil suspected he knew exactly what was happening. 

Wilbur’s wings were growing in. 

Techno had never had to experience this, considering the boy was adopted into the family. He was a piglin hybrid. That came with its own set of issues, but it definitely didn’t come with the painful process of sprouting wings out of your back. 

Sighing softly, Phil gently pulled Wilbur onto the bed, getting the boy to sit with his back facing Phil. 

“Can I take your shirt off, Wil?” 

The boy hesitated, nervously fidgeting. After a few seconds of consideration, he slowly nodded. Phil would make it better. Wilbur had unwavering trust in his dad. Phil knew everything. 

Instead of pulling the shirt over Wilbur’s head, Phil grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk next to his bed. 

“I’m going to cut it with scissors, so then it won’t hurt your back as much. I’m sorry, I know it’s your favorite shirt. I promise I’ll get you a new one, yeah?” Wilbur nodded. He ignored the faint feeling of disappointment in his chest, shoving it aside. 

Wibur held his breath as he felt his shirt be pulled away from his back. Despite not being able to feel the scissors, Wilbur still felt fear niggle at his head. 

Right as he started getting worried about whether or not the blades would cut his skin, the shirt fell off his chest, more reminiscent of a jacket than anything. The cold air alleviated his pain, but only a small amount. 

Was this it? Was Phil going to tell him his diagnosis-that he was dying? 

“Dad? Am-am I going to die?” Phil would have laughed at Wilbur’s words if it weren’t for the tinge of genuine distress underlining them. He had never sounded as genuinely terrified as right now. 

“Your not going to die, mate. Your wings are growing in.” 

Wilbur’s eyes widened in wonder, agony momentarily shoved aside at the revelation. His breath caught in his throat. He was getting wings! He was going to be able to fly! Overwhelming excitement washed over him. 

“I’m going to be just like you, dad! We can-we can go flying together, and you can teach me how to do cool tricks.” 

Phil’s heart melted in his chest. 

What had he done to deserve his kids?

A gentle smile overtook his face as brought his hand up to ruffle Wilbur’s hair. “Yeah, Wil, just like me. Now Techno’s going to get  _ double _ pranked from the sky.” 

The boy giggled, the joyful sound flowing through the room. The laughter slowly gave way to pained whines as his back flared up in pain. Wincing, Phil wished he could do something to help. 

Unfortunately, there was no way to speed up the process. He just had to be here to comfort his son as they waited it out. 

Worrying his lip in between his teeth, Phil grabbed a soft blanket that was folded at the end of the bed, gently draping it around Wilbur’s shoulders. 

He remembered when his own wings had first grown. He didn’t have anyone there to comfort him, to explain what was going on. He had huddled in a cave on a snowy night, sobbing and writhing until he passed out and woke up with two black wings. 

This was the best part of parenting, hands down. He was sure parents would agree and disagree, but for Phil, this part right here was the part he was most grateful for. 

He lived most of his life on his own. Now, though, he had two sons. And the fact that he had the  _ ability _ to make sure his sons didn’t go through the same pain he did-that was something Phil would forever be grateful for. 

Phil had been alone. Wilbur and Techno would not be. 

Wilbur’s hands shook and he attempted to bury his head into Phil’s chest. The older man let out a chuckle, hesitating before running his fingers through Wilburs hair. Techno should be home from the village soon, which would be good. 

Despite Wilbur and Techno having largely differing personalities, the two were still quite close. Techno entertained Wilbur’s childish fantasies, begrudgingly playing hero and dragon with the kid. 

For as much as Techno denied it, Phil could tell pretty easily that the two were best friends. 

Anothing heart-wrenching whine brought Phil out of his thoughts. He gently shushed Wilbur, resuming his comforting motions. 

“I’m sorry, Wil, I wish I could do more to help. Techno should be home soon. Maybe the three of us could watch a movie together, yeah? What do you think about that?” 

The suggestion of a movie prompted Wilbur to un-bury his head from Phil’s chest, glancing up at the man with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. 

“Can we watch The Road to El Dorado?” Phil sighed, nodding his head. They had seen the movie many, many times before, but it seemed as though Wilbur had yet to get tired of it. 

He would have to let Techno get first pick the next movie night they had, as an apology for making him sit through the movie yet again. 

Speaking of Techno, Phil heard the door creak open downstairs, a yell of “I’m home!” following. Despite the aches of pain running through him, Wilbur noticeably perked up.

He moved to stand, but Phil gently pulled him back down. Sudden movements would hurt a lot, especially in this stage of wing growth. 

“Upstairs, Techno!” Phil yelled, waiting for the telltale sound of footsteps. After a few seconds of loud thudding on the floor, the door to Phil’s room was pushed open. Techno stared at the two on the bed, bewildered. 

“Heh?” The piglin hybrid tilted his head in confusion, brows furrowing. 

“Wilbur’s wings are growing in. The process is as painful as it sounds, but Wilbur’s taking it like a champ.” The praise was offhanded and nonchalant, but it made Wilbur beam nonetheless. Understanding crossed Techno’s face, and he awkwardly approached Wilbur. 

“Hi Techno! Phil said we were going to watch The Road to El Dorado! You’re going to watch it with us, right?” Wilbur was really pulling out the big guns. He stared at Techno with shining eyes, lower lip pushed into a pout. 

Techno just sighed. Stupid Wilbur and his stupid puppy-dog eyes. How could anyone say no to that face? It would be like kicking a puppy. 

“Yeah, Wil, I’ll watch it with you.” 

Phil made sure to catch Techno’s attention, mouthing a silent ‘thank you’. Techno just nodded in response, taking a seat on the other side of Wilbur. The boy grinned, bouncing in excitement as Phil stood up to grab his computer. 

Making sure everyone could see the screen, Phil booted up the movie, waiting for it to load. The opening credits flashed on the screen, and Phil turned the volume up. Once he was content with the audio quality, he leaned back. 

Techno leaned over to whisper to Phil. 

“How long before he falls asleep?” Glancing at Wilbur, Phil caught sight of the half-shut eyes, struggling to remain open. He grinned. 

“Fifteen minutes, max.” Techno raised his eyebrows skeptically. 

“You underestimate how much he loves this movie. Thirty minutes, optimistically.” 

Turns out, they were both wrong.

Ten minutes later, Wilbur’s head was resting in Techno’s lap. His chest was slowly rising and falling, little snores escaping every so often. Phil closely watched his back throughout the next few hours. 

He was thankful Wilbur wasn’t awake. The sight of bones and feathers protruding from skin was a particularly gruesome one. Despite his protests, Phil had shooed Techno out of the room during this stage. 

After cleaning up the skin surrounding the wings, Phil let Techno back in. Wilbur was still fast asleep, although Phil had a sneaking suspicion that the boy would be waking up soon. 

His wings were beautiful, light blue at the shoulders slowly fading into silver. They were quite short in comparison to Phil’s, which was to be expected. It would take a while before Wilbur’s wings would achieve their full wingspan. 

Techno and Phil kept Wilbur company throughout the following morning. Techno stubbornly refused to go to sleep, which made Phil equal parts frustrated and thankful. Wilbur had a great older brother, but said great older brother was not immune to sleep deprivation, despite what he thinks. 

Fortunately, around early-afternoon, Wilbur woke up. Phil watched as he blinked the sleepiness away from his vision, looking around before catching sight of Phil and Techno next to him. 

“My back doesn’t hurt anymore!” Wilbur enthusiastically exclaimed, eyes widening at the full implications of his revelation. Tilting his head at an odd angle, the boy managed to catch sight of part of his wings. 

“Woah.” He exhaled the word quietly, in awe of the new anatomy on his back. Before Phil could advise against it, Wilbur stood up. 

Immediately, he tumbled face-first into the floor. 

Techno choked back a laugh. Wilbur glared at him from the ground. Phil just smiled. 

“Wings are part of your back, but they also add extra weight. Your center of gravity is different now, which basically means you have to re-learn how to do...mostly everything.” 

Letting out a resigned groan, Wilbur smacked his forehead into the floor, staying there in a person-shaped lump. The room was filled with silence, until finally…

“Philllll, can you help me get up?” 

“What’s the magic word, Wilbur?” A mischievous grin made it’s way onto Phil’s face. 

“Dickhead.” 

“Wha-Who taught you that word.” 

“Technoblade!” 

Whirling around, Phil glared at Techno, who put his hands up in surrender. 

“It was actually my invisible friend Edward.” 

“Uh-huh. You get dish duty all of next week. Tell your friend Edward that Phil does not approve of teaching young children curse words. And Techno?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re a dickhead. C’mon Wilbur, lets go outside.” 

Phil was wheezing at the shocked expression on Techno’s face. He wiped a tear away from his eye, grinning. 

So, so worth it. 

  
  



End file.
